Section 12
Capital Police Section 12, known shorthand as "Section 12" is a pseudo-legal Secret Police force based in the Empire of Galia. Infamous for their cutthroat tactics, masterful subterfuge, and pervasive influence on Galian politics and intrigue, Section 12 has garnered a fierce and terrifying reputation within the Empire. History Leona Capital Police were founded following the ascension of Emperor Pierre De Abiret in 2751 to safeguard the Imperial Capital world of Leona, and especially its capital city Lacasse, and the resident of the Emperor in the Spring Palace. Over the following decades as Capital Police grew, so too did their jurisdiction which quickly extended over the world of Izuna, the whole of the Galia system, and eventually the Empire itself where it now acts as a unique Federal Police force with direct loyalties to the Imperial family rather than the Imperial Senate or Bureaucracy. By 2884 Capital Police was subdivided into 11 "Sections", each a department responsible for some aspect of the management of the organization, or upkeep of the law. While officially only these 11 exist, a secretive 12th section was created in 2961 by Emperor Antonio during his violent and paranoid eleven year reign which is now known to history as the "Antonine Tyranny". Under Antonio Section 12 operated as an unofficial Secret Police organization, rounding up traitors (Regardless of the truth of accusations) and interrogating or executing them. Under the increasingly paranoid Antonio Section 12 forged a reputation for blood and violence, as an air of fear and distrust seized the Empire. Following Antonio's assassination and the ascension of his half-brother Icaro to the throne, Section 12's position in the Empire was thrown into doubt. Icaro, unlike Antonio, was unwilling to allow such an immensely powerful and nefarious organization exist unimpeded. By 2972 Icaro had began the process of dissolving the organization, however Icaro was killed in a struggle following a Palace Coup mere months later. It is widely believed (Though not by official record or Crown Historians) that Section 12 was largely responsible for orchestrating this coup. Following the dethronement of Icaro, Section 12 saw renewed interest from Emperor Cesare, who re-purposed the organization during his 33 year reign, moving the organization away from its more radical methods and instead establishing it as a more traditional secret police force, focused primarily around counter-espionage, domestic intelligence, and limited assassination. In the years since Cesare's reforms the organization has seen little change in both purpose and methods, however with the rise of the Imperial Bureaucracy following the bitter succession crisis following the Avelanian war the organization has seen renewed purpose in countering the growing balance of the Imperial Chancellery and its own counterpart in the Special Office for Protocol. Today Section 12 is an open secret, which few doubt the existence of, however the organization itself is cloaked in an air of mystery and intrigue which is both pervasive and famous that the organization has even garnered fame outside the Empire for both its brutality, and captivating mystique. Though no official membership registry is maintained, the present leader of the organization is believed to be the enigmatic Viscountess Cyril Clair, a childhood friend of the Crown Princess Teresa Abiret, and staunch loyalist. Role Though historically wielding virtually unlimited power, Section 12 today has found itself somewhat limited in its newly refined role. As a secret police, Section 12 is responsible for monitoring potential political dissidents and rivals opposed to the House De Abiret as well as foreign elements which may serve as a risk to the power and safety of the Imperial Family. Section 12 does this predominantly through the expert control and utilization of the Empire's resources (Including those of other intelligence agencies) as well as with the immense talent of its staff. Featuring only 100 active members at any time, Section 12 chooses only the best and most loyal operatives from a variety of sources, including Capital Police itself but also the Imperial Navy, Imperial Intelligence, The Special Office for Protocol, the private sector (Especially from information-industry firms such as I4), and even foreign dissidents. Section 12's reach is nearly universal within the Empire, and via strategic taps of the I4 Communications Monopoly as well as informants in Imperial Intelligence and the Imperial Admiralty, Section 12 has access to a treasure trove of data and communications from both within the Empire, as well as the Republic of Laelia, and Terran Federation (All of whom's transmissions passing through the Empire are logged by I4.) While normally Section 12's manpower would serve to hinder their ability to utilize such an immense trove of data, work done by Imperial Intelligence to catalog it is tapped and utilized by Section 12. In extreme circumstances Section 12 has been known to utilize force, including the assassination of prominent public figures. Individuals known to be fomenting dissent against the Imperial Family are typically threatened with the use of kompromat should any exist, and failing that are directly threatened or eventually killed. Section 12 has been known to utilize many methods of assassination including (but not limited to) sniper fire, car bombs, staged accidents, poison, and even a method of public kidnapping and dismemberment (Dubbed "Catch and Release" during the Antonine Tyranny). Relationship to the Imperial Family All members of Section 12 are required to take an oath of loyalty to the Emperor, House De Abiret, and the Empire in that order. Originally the oath excluded the Emperor (Only being to House De Abiret), however it and a pledge to the Empire were added by Cesare following the death of his predecessor and half-brother Icaro at the hands of a Palace Coup long suspected to have been instigated by Section 12. Barring the suspect death of Icaro, Section 12 has maintained an untarnished record of loyalty toward the Galian Royal Family, with all members being thoroughly vetted for their loyalty. The leader of Section 12 is usually chosen from the closest friends and allies of the Imperial Family. In the present situation of the impending Second Imperial Succession Crisis Section 12 spared no time in openly declaring its allegiance to the Crown Princess Teresa Abiret, with its leader Vt. Cyril Clair openly and brazenly hailing her childhood friend as Empress (Despite the Emperor not yet having been officially declared deceased). Membership Vt. Cyril Clair, Viscountess Melikri, Lord-Commander Admiralty Military Intelligence Notoriety Section 12 has an infamous reputation both within and without the Empire. For those within the Empire, Section 12 is the source of immense trauma and fear, as the wounds of the Antonine Tyranny have long remained. During its infancy the organization became famous for the massive and grotesque assassination of political dissidents both real and imagined, and under its tenure the organization created a mood of paranoia and treachery amongst the general populace. An open bounty was posted for information regarding traitors and dissidents which led to a culture of general distrust and fear amongst the general citizenry and nobility. This paranoia hit hardest among the nobles in particular, who were especially prone to filing false reports against rivals and enemies seeking for Section 12 to eliminate them. Though in the centuries since the organization's methods have relaxed and its violent temperament has thawed, thus its reputation has gradually shifted toward that of an enigmatic organization of brilliant manipulators, though the shadow of its past still lies close at hand. Outside of the Empire, however, the organization has become something of a popular legend. Best epitomized by their gushing portrayal in the sensational Terran Drama, "That Which Glitters" which stirred much controversy by portraying the inner workings of the organization during the Icaro regime, and culminates in their organization and execution of a palace coup to overthrow an increasingly violent monarch (And thereby preventing a return to the Antonine Tyranny). "The Emperor's Wraith", a Laelian epic, on the other hand portrays the organization at its bloodiest during the height of the Antonine Tyranny, and is considered a masterful classic of Republican Literature, lauded for its prose and its intricate detailings of the fear and paranoia which swept the Empire during this period. Category:Organizations Category:Galia Category:Police Category:Espionage Category:Completed